Spoon
by megusta11
Summary: Waking up after the after after after party and they both had too much to drink.
1. Chapter 1

Liz opened her eyes "Ouch" it was too bright so quickly she shut them again, she had defiantly drank too much last night, it felt as if her head was being jammed in the subway doors so she rested her it back on the pillow. Why did agree to go to the after after after party, surely she had more sense, it was being held by Tracy and after the shots well everything just blended together. But when she did she realised she wasn't in her bed neither was she in her apartment and she defiantly didn't recognise where she was it wasn't Jenna's flat where she was most likely to be. But just at the moment she realised she wasn't alone and she wasn't fully dress either.

Carefully she opened her eyes and let them adjust to the light her arm was stretched out and her hand, which was slightly hanging over the side of the bed, had someone else's fingers intertwined between hers, luckily it was a man's or an extremely hairy woman, but she hoped it was a man's. Her other hand was on top of his which was slightly against her chest, now this wouldn't be a problem however she seemed to missing her top and bra.

Her legs were curled up towards her and behind her were his, their feet alternating on top of each other, otherwise she would have removed them straight away. After shifting her body slightly she got a smell of his cologne drifted through the air and she slightly recognised it but couldn't make out who it belonged to. But as she moved she also disturbed the man in the bed making him groan, she recognised the tone of voice. Oh God. It was Jack.

-X-X-

Something moved and Jack woke with a groan which randomly escaped from his dry mouth. His head was thumping, maybe he had had too much to drink last night, he couldn't remember much that happened after going to Tracy's, was that the after after party or the after after after party? Oh too much thinking. But then he realised that someone else was in his bed and well they were spooning and neither of them were wearing much clothing to be honest. One of his arms was stretched out with hers and they were holding hands with their fingers wrapped around each other, his other was in a much better place. It was slightly cupping over her breast and judging by the way it fitted into his hand; it was the right size not to big but not too small. His elbow was in the dip of her waist and the rest of her body fit him perfectly, her back arched where his did and her hips slotted into his pelvis, their legs bent up together and their feet alternated on top of each other. Overall he was pretty comfy; he was never used to spooning with someone when he was married to Bianca she would always leave afterwards, with Nancy he never had moments like this, with Avery she would always roll away from him and if he tried to cuddle she would push him off saying 'I'm too tired'. But this was perfect.

He slightly opened his eyes to see that her brown hair was restricting his eye sight, so he moved his head and a waft of her shampoo drifted up his nose. Yes, he defiantly recognised it and the perfume, but the amount of alcohol was messing with his brain and he could just manage to remember his name never mind whose shampoo and perfume it was. However when he moved he seemed to have disturbed his guest, whoever she may be, and she shuffled a bit while making a murmuring noise that he recognised. No it couldn't be could it? But it was. It was Liz.

_**Authors note: I may carry this on if I become inspired; please review I need to know how to improve. Thanks. **_


	2. Chapter 2

They were both awake, wide awake and trying to put together what had happened last night but neither could remember; but what mostly going through their minds was, are they awake? Should I move? But neither did, they were comfy even though it was extremely awkward. It was Liz who had decided to make the first move and coughed quietly, just enough to signal she was awake but not enough to wake him. There was no response. However after a few moments Jack responded with clearing his throat quietly, this just made it more awkward.

'Why did I do this?' Liz thought 'I mean it was Jack, her boss Jack, c'mon Liz he's your boss; this is totally anti-feminist'

'Liz. It was Liz. Why couldn't it had been anyone else?' he repeated in his mind 'normally if it was someone from work it would be his secretary' suddenly he thought of Jonathan and shuddered to himself 'yes Liz was fine'

It was Jack who made the first move. Slowly he slipped his arm away from hers and his over away from her breast, extremely carefully; so he could feel the dip of her waist, pulling his legs away from hers he sat up and rotated to swing his legs over the bed, while he stood up casually he said

"Morning Lemon" and walked in the direction of his en suite, Liz turned over to watch him go and saw he had scratches down his back. No. They couldn't be from her. Defiantly not.

"Umm Jack?"

"Yes we did Lemon" his voice had a hint of ashamedness to it.

"What how'd you know?" she was surprised

"You have that after-sex glow; even if you're not smiling or happy you still have it" he sighed "I'm sorry if I took advantage of you." He remarked but he hoped that she forgave him, he always thought they should be more than friends and this gave him a chance

"How could you take advantage of me?" she tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Well before last night" his voice trailed off as he tried to recall what happened, why couldn't he remember the first time they touched? "I was going through a bit of a dry spell"

"WHAT? Jack Francis Donaghy g-"

But he cut her off "Don't mention it, but ever since Avery left well I haven't really had any"

She counted in her head but that was less than 2 weeks ago, wow to have it that often is a luxury for her. "Okay so scratches must take a long time to heal then?" her voice had hope; please he couldn't be as good as he bragged. Jack gently rubbed his fingers over the marks, wow he must have been good last night. He was secretly pleased in himself.

"Nope they're from you, I'm having a shower, feel free to cover yourself up" he chuckled

"Nerds" she had been sitting without covering herself up at all her chest completely bear; she couldn't be any more embarrassed. She covered herself up and lay back down rolling over to smell his scent on the pillows, at that point a fraction of a memory came back from last night.

"_Jack we can't you're my boss, it's frowned upon"_

"_I make the rules Lemon" and with that he put his mouth back on hers and kissed at first she didn't kiss back but after a few seconds she joined in and deepened the kiss pulling him further in. He pushed her back onto the bed and moved his mouth down onto her neck; kissing and biting softly. He unzipped her dress and pulled it down her body swiftly while she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off him. But she had forgotten the tie, instead of panicking at the fact she had messed it up, she grabbed it and pulled him towards her their mouths connecting again._

"Well that was unexpected." She sighed

Meanwhile Jack was showering. He rubbed the soap over his body and winced when the soap went in the scratches on his back, letting the water wash the bubbles off he traced his fingers over them and he suddenly remembered something from last night.

_He moved his hands down the curves of her body; her waist, her hips and down to her legs. His mouth followed the direction of his hands as he kissed down her neck she let out a groan. He looked up into her eyes and she giggled as he kissed her toned tummy "Obviously you've been working out" _

"_Way to go with the smooth talking Jac," she smirked and he went back to kissing her body. She ran her fingers through his hair, their bodies moved in sync, groans, passionate kisses, names repeated and then the reason behind the scratches. _

Wow. It wasn't too bad, better than Avery and that was saying something, he stopped the running water and wrapped a towel around his waist grabbed some cream that helped healing and walked out the bathroom. He saw Liz lying on top of the bed wearing his Princeton t-shirt which hung over her small frame, she turned her head and smiled at him when she saw him walk towards her.

"Jack? I think I remember" her tone was soft.

"Me too, but first you caused them now heal them" he threw the cream towards her, but she over reacted and dropped it clumsily.

"Oh c'mon you know I can't catch!" she frowned

"I've saw you catch a teamster sub many times"

"Food jack, it was food and anyway if you hadn't lured me here we wouldn't be in this state would we?" she raised an eyebrow. He responded with a chuckle, handed her the cream and sat down on the bed in front of her. She shuffled forward and she her legs on either side of him; he could feel her breath on his neck, moving closer so they were practically touching she told herself that it was so his back was easier to access. Carefully rubbing the magic cream into his back she jumped every time he winced in pain, when Liz was finally done she slowly caressed his back running her fingers over the marks reminiscing the night before. "Well I'm going to go now but can I use your shower first?" she tried to break the tension between them but it wasn't as successful as she hoped.

He cleared his throat "yeah sure thanks for putting the cream on" it had turned awkward, but being totally honest with himself the last two minutes made him want to repeat last night and now was his chance, he wished she shared his desire; he turned to see her sitting with the expression on her face which resembled his thoughts. Liz's mouth opened slightly and Jack's mirrored, their eyes connected and they never looked away as they moved their lips together.


End file.
